Kitsune Rook
by Helghy
Summary: In a bid to seize the Nine-tails Jinchuriki, Obito attempted to capture the defeated Naruto from the Valley of the end. Kakashi's timely intervention however sent the Uchiha to somewhere he never imagined. The private garden of the Gremory clan. Subsequently rescued from the clutches of the Uchiha madman, Naruto will be given a choice to join Rias' family.
1. Chapter 1Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**or**

**Good Morning Underworld**

**Kakashi**

Konoha's top Jonin had never been more guilt stricken than he was at this moment. His life seemed to be marked with milestones made from the grave markers of everyone he cared for. If he allowed his mind time to wander it almost always dwelled on the innumerable failures he had throughout his life.

However the worst was also the most recent. He had failed Naruto, the boy that was in every way but blood his little brother. Not for the first time. Sure he could go on and place all his other shortcomings when it came to the boy at the feet of the council, and more specifically that bastard Danzo. He understood Danzo actually held no hatred for Naruto, in his own twisted way he thought he was protecting him as well.

As it was though Kakashi had been forbidden from adopting naruto as an infant, he had been forbidden from acting as his caretaker, he had been forbidden from swearing himself to the uzumaki clan, which the council seemed to be trying to sweep under the rug which enraged the former Anbu Captain to no small degree. Still though he had gone along with it at the reassurance of Lord Third. Lord Third had proven himself to a certain degree, making sure that Kakashi was the head of naruto's protection detail, allowing Kakashi to leave small gifts for him or help him whenever he could get away with it. Then going further to ensure that Naruto was on his team. He had hoped he could finally make up for the time lost, but again he council had butted in. This time Danzo specifically met with him. What annoyed him the most is that he went along with their plan. He had been convinced by the fossil that he needed to focus on another of his students do to that boy's issues. He was a flight risk so he had to be made to love Konoha, so shower the brat with as much support and training as possible. Who gives a damn if he has earned it you are going to teach him your signature jutsu to give him a leg up in the exams.

That had been one of the worst moments. The betrayed and heartbroken look Naruto had when he had seemingly brushed him off to train Sasuke for the Chunin exam finals was enough to cause Kakashi to nearly voice his rage at the council's decision. In fact it was part of his appealing to Lord Third that led to the Hokage setting up Naruto to be trained by Jiraiya when he dropped the hint to Ebisu, kakashi's knockoff sensei for the blonde, that training him in water walking at the hostprings was a good idea. It was only a matter of time before the two saw each other, and Naruto rather disliked perverts, ironic when he created the sexy jutsu that essentially just made him into an attractive girl version of himself. Jiraiya deserved the pounding he got from Naruto ratting him out to the girls in the springs, and so much more.

Kakashi might respect Jiraiya for some things but a part of him would never forgive him for all but forgetting about the boy as he gallivanted around the elemental nations rather than watching over his godson. If only he had been given some sort of legal right to actually raise Naruto. Why hadn't he taken Minato-sensei's offer of adoption as a child. What a stupid stubborn brat he had been.

Now it was too late to make up for these failures. The failures to his lost little brother. The last moments of seeing the boy would be forever carved into his mind. The pale, bloody, and limp body that was his student, his charge, his brother being lifted up by a masked stranger garbed as a member of the Akatsuki.

It had been obvious there was a fight, judging by the damaged headband beside naruto when Kakashi arrived the Naruto and Sasuke had had their battle and neither went away from it unscathed. Even with his healing factor Naruto was extremely lucky the two slowly closing holes on the right side of his chest and shoulder missed their intended target of his heart. They would nasty scars.

As Kakashi had unsealed a medical kit and rushed toward his downed student he suddenly jumped clear as a new presence simply appeared before him in a swirl of the air. He had never seen anything like it. However the moment he saw those robes the leader of team seven moved to protect Naruto. As if the boy hadn't had enough pain from today, a member of the Akatsuki was trying to capture the boy they had been hunting for a while now.

He moved in less than an instant and was stabbing a kunai through the man's heart. Or would have, except his arm went right through him as if he was a figment of his imagination. The copy ninja performed a check for genjutsu but realized he wasn't under one.

Intangibility what a terrifying ability to have.

He sped up his attacks, faster and faster but still the man simply stared impassively. It was infuriating, and Kakashi hadn't been so angry since he found out Orochimaru had attacked his team during the chunin exams. If this kept up, he would take Naruto, and from what Jiraiya told him of the Akastuki, they would rip naruto's burden from him killing him in the process in the most agonizing way possible no doubt.

The Sannin had told him a couple of other Jinchuuriki had suffered the same fate and the ritual was evidently nothing but pure pain for the victim and carried on for literal days on end. The more powerful the longer it was. Naruto was the most powerful of the nine.

He couldn't let the man take him.

Still he took the boy anyway.

All Kakashi had been able to do in the end was scream in frustration. Well that and try an experimental Jutsu. He noticed the similarity to what the man used to apparently teleport and his own Kamui. He hoped they would cancel out and he could grab naruto and make a break for it. Instead it only seemed to propel the pair through he slowly closing portal faster.

He knew better, how stupid to use an untested jutsu in battle. With such high stakes as well.

For the first time since his father's suicide when he was five, Naruto had entered his father's office, and he had stared at the same blade his father had used to take his own life. A week after Naruto being taken, Kakashi had been on the verge of losing it. His final student, Sasuke was dead to him now, was the only thing keeping him from the brink. The girl had once been nearly as much of a brat as Naruto could be. Yet still she had been the one to comfort the boys whenever they had suffered. Not to mention he had seen it when he told her about what happened to Naruto and Sasuke.

He half expected her to support her sweet Sasuke-kun even now. Instead she wept for the boy who had become her closest friend over the last year. Less than an hour later and she was balling her eyes out spewing her guilt about not treating Naruto as kindly as she could. The most surprising part was her sudden distaste for Sasuke. There was still a conflicted emotion there. She had loved Sasuke above even herself, yet Naruto had gone from being the deadlast loudmout she once knew to nearly her best friend. On their missions together it had been Naruto that comforted her when she made her first kill not Sasuke. It had been naruto that had insisted on the burying of their enemies even after clearing out simple bandit camps, something she had supported. It had been naruto she had watched win people over from Snow Country to Wave.

Kakashi's first lesson to team seven had been simple, those who abandon the mission are trash, those who abandon their comrades are worse than that. Sasuke was just that, trash, and because of him Naruto looked to be dead. If that was the case, Sakura wasn't sure she could ever forgive him.

So now the pair of Shinobi were anguished wondering if Naruto had perished, and if not was he safe. They had no idea how much better his life actually was now.

**Naruto**

He hated this place.

His own mind. Was it okay to hate your own mind? Maybe that was unhealthy, Tsunade would know, Sakura might know. Still healthy or not, it wouldn't change the fact he hated the mindscape he found himself in. Dark, dank, ankle deep water, all made to look like some sort of sewer or desolate labrinth. He didn't really get why there were so many different paths, he only ever followed the one path. The one that led him to his prisoner. The great Kyuubi. The fearsome nine-tailed fox demon that had made his life a living hell for most of it's short length.

"About time runt, I have desired to speak with you for a moment now. Your continued resistance to meet with me, while we were unconscious annoys me." The growling voice reverberated through the hall.

"I was unconscious." Naruto growled back, surprisingly unafraid of the towering beast before him.

"Tch, as bold and annoying as always. Just like your mother." The demon said, with a devious smirk hidden behind his feral looks as he manipulated the boy.

"Oh just shut-up you stupi...Mother? What the hell do you mean mother?! How do you know my mother?!" Naruto was pressed to the bars, not afraid of the massive claws his tenant could rip him apart with.

It was an expected reaction. Naruto had been alone for his entire life. The closest thing he had to a mother was the fifth Hokage, and he had only known her a few short months, most of which he spent on various missions or in training. The Kyuubi knew precisely what he was doing by dropping that he knew her into the conversation.

He was a little ashamed for it, really it was too easy. Perhaps if his own instructors at the academy hadn't purposely undercut him, or that horrid matron at the orphanage had done more than beat him naruto might have caught he was being manipulated. However the fact of the situation soared over the desperate blonde's head.

Kyuubi was a little put off. He knew the topic would set his jailor off. However to react in such a way sent a shockway through the mindscape that unintentionally activated the, siphoning off a portion of his chakra the Blond unknowingly drew on it. The pull of his chakra to the boy shocked the Kyuubi. The seal had facilitated his chakra overflowing into the boy whenever he needed it, however this was different. It had been ripped away from him violently. Never before had that happened. He had always pushed it out to try and influence his vessel to weaken his seal.

Not even Kushina and Mito had been able to do such things without utilizing the seal to draw out his power. Even then it negatively affected their bodies. Kushina looked as though she had been dunked in boiling water after using his potent chakra. That just further proved his thoughts on what was happening to the body of his jailor outside of this mindscape.

"Boy focus, I will tell you of her in time, even though I despise her memory, I'm not such a monster as you think I am. For now you need to learn about what has happened since the accursed Uchiha caused you blackout from the blow to your chest." Naruto seemed to calm down at the growling tone of his tailed beast.

"Fine, but I'm going to hold you to that Kyuubi." Again the Kyuubi was a little surprised by his jailor. Usually it wouldn't be till next time that they met that he would be able to discuss what he wanted. Kushina had been the same way. At least Mito had some proper respect for him.

"Do not make demands of me runt. Now shut your disgusting human mouth and listen." He inwardly smirked at that. Naruto's growl at his jab giving him small amusement, he knew how important his precious perfect smile was to him, he worried over his teeth like most women worried over their hair. Kyuubi had to admit the dazzling smile the boy bore do to that actually seemed worth it.

"You have been unconscious for a week, what's worse is many things have changed around us in your time asleep. The first is that you very nearly died. The Uchiha has tried to kill you, what do you take from that." Kyuubi studied naruto as he watched emotions run through the boy's bright blue eyes. Just like his father and mother he can hide his emotions with his mask but his eyes always tell the truth of what he feels.

"Be grateful brat had you not deflected the two chidori attacks he meant for your heart, and had I not chosen to heal you, you would have long since died. Had he hit what he was aiming for, not even I or that blonde bimbo you call a Hokage could have saved you in time." The boy snarled at Kyuubi for the insult toward Tsunade but kept calm.

"Sadly for you when that scarecrow came to get you another arrived. A member of the akatsuki I presume." Kyuubi knew full well who it was. The same man that had ripped him from Kushina's seal and took control of him and set him on Konoha. A man masquerading as Madara Uchiha, but while the two were very similar, Madara's chakra was far darker and more vile than the man who had kidnapped Naruto.

"Kyuubi where are we? Are we at the Akatsuki base? Are they about to kill us? What's happening? We have to wake up! We have to escape! We can't stay here!" Kyuubi rolled his eyes as naruto began pacing frantically in the mindscape.

"Shut-up runt and sit down! You're insufferable!" He roared, shaking the bars of his cage as he did.

"You shut-up! How are you not worried right now. The akatsuki are hunting me because of you y'know! This is your fault!" Naruto roared back, again somewhat surprising the massive fox with his tenacity. Surprise turned to rage immediately after.

"My fault? You thankless little ant! I keep you alive and this is your thanks to me?!" Kyuubi slammed his hands into the bars separating the two and roared at his container.

"Shut-up! You and I both know you only heal me because you don't want to risk dying because of the seal put on me. Pervy Sage told me all about it, he told me how this seal was different and how normally when a beast dies they reform in a few years, but that my seal might just drag you along with me. So stop will the kind act we both know you are anything but!" Naruto screamed back. Again the Kyuubi was a little shocked by that, that was a well thought out answer.

He knew naruto was more intelligent than he let be known, always playing the fool to better hide behind his mask, but he was still a primarily foolish boy. There was little in the world he truly knew of, especially when it came to the things his own village hid from him. It seemed perhaps this chain of events was causing the boy to mature a little more, which was a nice change. However he was still to emotional do to the situation. Trying to come to terms with his best friend all but literally stabbing him in the back, the fact that Kyuubi somehow knew his mother, that he very nearly died, and that he was taken by the Akatsuki. Perhaps a different approach was necessary to get back on track.

"Kit you need to calm down and listen to me." He growled out somewhat more softly than earlier. Leaning down to peer at naruto closely he pressed his face to the doors of his cage. The massive ruby orb was as large as naruto was tall.

The blonde glared up at Kyuubi and for a brief moment the fox could nearly see his mother. He internally chuckled at the thought. He might have his father's blonde hair and bright blue eyes, however his face, eye shape, and attitude was all Kushina. And as much as he hated his seal, he didn't hate his vessels. None but Mito had willingly had him sealed in them, and Kushina had even altered her seal enough for him to atleast share her senses, something that Minato had included when he sealed him into their son all those years ago.

"What's with the new name?" Naruto asked having calmed down enough to cross his arms and scowl at the giant tailed beast before him.

"For a fox, a child is a kit. That name is more fitting than ever before. I will come back to that later, for now though let me tell you. We are no longer held prisoner by the Akatsuki, omeone, or rather something has rescued us." Kyuubi explained, and Naruto let out a relieved sigh before slumping to the damp ground.

"However there are a few issues. We are not in Konoha, actually we are in a whole new dimension than before. Whenever the man who took us was fleeing your teacher tried to capture him using some odd jutsu, the two created some sort of accidental fluctuation that caused us to wind up here. The people that saw a grown man in a mask carrying a severely wounded child like a trash bag, immediately attacked him and caused him to jump back into our world leaving us behind. We are now stuck here. Likely for good." Kyuubi watched the dread fill the boys eyes and a small part of him, an infinitely tiny fraction of his being felt sympathy for the child who had had everything taken from him time and again every point in his life.

"Thats not all, so listen." The kyuubi got his attention one more time. "This world's humans cannot use chakra, so it has changed you to fit properly." He nearly smirked at the terror that split across Naruto's face.

"Wait you mean I can't use chakra any more!?" Naruto hollered as he leapt to his feet again.

"No, actually your control is probably better than ever before. Kit welcome to the Kitsune clan. You are now a nine tailed fox like me." Kyuubi nearly laughed when the boy's expression turned blank. He stood still as a statue trying to work through everything in his head.

'Well.' Kyuubi thought. 'That's his breaking point it seems. A few too many changes at once. I can't wait until he realizes the ones caring for him aren't human either. This will be an enjoyable few days.'

"Get yourself together Kit you are beginning to wake up. Be sure to thank these nice...people for saving your worthless life. If only they knew the headache they would get from doing that, maybe they would have let the akatsuki take you." Kyuubi faded into the darkness of his cell.

"You always have to have the last laugh don't you fox bastard." naruto grumbled as the world began to fade from his sight as he regained consciousness.

"You are a fox bastard now too Kit!" The Kyuubi laughed from the darkness, actually laughed. Well more of a chuckle but still Naruto had never heard him do anything but snarl, roar, and growl.

"Bastard."

**Rias**

The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess would be considered by most to be above watching over and caring for a boy that honestly had more or less shown up on her family's doorstep one night without warning. In actuality though the Gremory clan were renowned for their kindness and loving attitudes, and something simply drew her to watch over the younger teen. He was around koneko's age, maybe a little older or younger, though it was hard to tell.

The last week had been a stressful one. The brief fight in her family garden between her brother, father, mother, and sister-in-law had seen the man dragging the boy around like a trash bag flee back into whatever portal he used. Sirzechs had told her it was likely he had accidentally teleported into their garden while trying to take the boy with him. Her elder brother was usually right on these sort of things. Whenever he dropped his facade of a care-free goofball and returned to the serious nature of one of the four satans of the underworld he seemed to possess an investigative mind the likes of which were typically reserved for comic book characters and cheap mystery novels.

Rias still remembered seeing the injuries the boy had when the masked man dropped him. Gaping holes in his chest and shoulder, a myriad of bruises, broken bones, and smaller cuts and gashes. She was nearly sick seeing the damage done to him. Grayfia had acted quickly though and raced off with him to care for the damage done. She had told Rias later that he possessed some kind of healing factor on his own, and might have survived even without her help. That was impressive in its own right. Rias had never seen someone recover from such injuries without magic. Still though when Grayfia, Sirzechs and her parents went over his memories, they all seemed to become extremely uncomfortable. Sirzechs seemed to barely be containing his anger over something but she didn't know what.

They then told her about some of the things they learned, though they kept things from her, she could easily tell that. She learned his name, Naruto Uzumaki. They said he could use chakra, which seemed obvious to her, he had nine-tails and fox ears didn't he. It was obvious he was a Kitsune Yokai. However they wouldn't tell her much more than that. They also wouldn't let her be in the room alone with him. She either had to have her entire peerage, excluding Gasper for obvious reasons or at least one of Sirzechs peerage or her parents with her when she was here.

At this moment her peerage was with her. They seemed almost as interested in the strange boy as she was. Koneko had shown more emotion in the last seven days than she had gotten out of her in the last few years. Though maybe it was expected, both were Yokai, who seemed to have been hunted and nearly killed by selfish people. That thought angered her. Koneko had become like her baby sister since they met, and the simple thought about her being mistreated nearly sent her into drawing on her power of destruction. Thankfully she wasn't a slave to her emotions, or at least not to that point anyway.

Turning her thoughts to better things she couldn't help but chuckle at the sleeping duo before her. Koneko had mentioned that Naruto's chakra was very warm and kind and had crawled in close to him before dozing off. She even relaxed to the point of unsealing her twin cat tails and small white cat ears as she slept. Rias had to fight the urge to squeal in delight at the cute scene of the two small yokai sleeping side by side.

It didn't help that Akeno had found the pair purred in their sleep when you pet their ears. Rias was biting her knuckle to keep herself from waking the pair up from squealing at how adorable they looked. Even Kiba chuckled at the scene seeing the pair.

Today the four of them had gathered together. Rias had been talking to each of them. She told them she intended to make Naruto a member of her peerage like them. Koneko immediately agreed, she said his chakra was warm, but didn't elaborate exactly on what she meant by that. Kiba and Akeno were a little more on the fence, Kiba feeling that perhaps it would be better to get to know the boy first. The adults had seemed a little distraught over something when looking through his memories, and had them only interact with the sleeping yokai when an adult was nearby or they were in a group. Despite Rias' mother Venelena saying everything was fine, the precautions still sent red flags up in his head. Akeno had largely been won over by Rias and Koneko, not to mention the simply adorable image of the rook interacting with the boy made her want to squeal almost as badly as Rias. Still as Rias' queen and right hand of the peerage, she had to think about the safety of Rias first and foremost. If Naruto turned out ot be a threat she would fry him with her lightening without thinking twice about it.

So the scene that the blonde fox yokai awoke to was not what he expected. Sure Kyuubi had said that people had been caring for him, however he expected to wake up in some kind of hospital room, not an ornate bedroom with an exceptionally cute girl with cat hears on his left side, a beautiful crimson haired girl sitting beside the bed and an equally beautiful girl sitting at a small table along the wall playing a board game with a very handsome blonde boy.

What the hell.

These people were abnormally attractive, where the hell was he exactly that the people all looked like they were about to start a modelling career. Ignoring that thought, Naruto kept his breathing even and watched them for a few moments. The White haired girl beside him was asleep, why she was in bed with him was confusing at the least. The redhead seemed to be staring at them as well. Maybe she was guarding them. The other two repeatedly glanced their way but focused on their game.

Trying to think of what to do he nearly turned his head when the door suddenly opened and a pair of redheaded men and two women one brunette and one silver haired. Seriously these people all looked like they were inhuman with how flawless they appeared. What the hell was going on.

"You can stop pretending now Naruto-kun." The younger redheaded man said calmly while smiling slightly at him. That caused a bit of surprise to pass through the younger group. The white haired girl woke up as well.

"What do you mean Onii-sama? Rias asked Sirzechs as he told naruto to stop pretending to sleep. Surely she would have noticed, Sirzechs and the others weren't even in the same room.

"I placed a seal on him that would alert us when he woke up, the moment he regained consciousness we came to meet with him." He smiled kindly to the blond boy who now was sitting up and staring wide eyes at the man. At least until his eyes narrowed at the mention of him putting a seal on him. His hand shot to where she had seen that curious pouch earlier, and again his eyes widened before he sprung from the bed and to the far wall, stumbling slightly when he landed. It seemed he wasn't fully recovered.

Rias was about to approach him when she saw him bite his thumb and drag it across his right arm and in a small poof a kunai appeared and the boy's eyes hardened from bright blue pools to chilling icy daggers that flicked back and forth across the room asssessing the danger.

"It's alright Naruto-kun, you don't need to be afraid we are the ones who have been caring for you." Venelena said, trying her best to show him they meant no harm.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Naruto growled out quietly.

"Just calm down Naruto and we can explain." Sirzechs tried but Naruto simply glared at him.

"Explain and I can calm down." He fired back causing Sirzechs to chuckle slightly at the boy throwing his words back like that.

"Alright well where to start." Sirzechs asked himself mostly. By now Rias had gathered her peerage and pulled back behind her parents and brother and sister-in-law.

"My name, why do you know my name, why can I only sense chakra from the girl with white hair?" His eyes widened a bit as he asked the second question, as it seemed that was mostly for himself than the group before him.

"Naruto-kun when Grayfia here healed you, we decided to try and figure out what had happened to cause you such terrible injuries. We looked at some of your memories." Naruto's eyes shot wide in fear at that. If they looked at his memories then they knew everything, the truth about his tenant, his innermost thoughts everything. He suddenly felt at more of a disadvantage than even when he fought Gaara.

His gaze went hazy for a moment before he resealed the knife. Once his eyes cleared they had turned back to the ocean blues he had rather than the ice chips that had been glaring at them. As if with a mind of their own his tails stopped twitching in agitation and seemed to wrap around him trying to comfort himself. He looked a little surprised by the tails before he turned his eyes back on Sirzechs and the others.

"I-I'm sorry, I overreacted. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I don't have much but if I can I will repay you however I can." A brief glint ran through Sirzechs eyes as he glanced toward his sister who stood with her peerage near the door to the room.

"I'm sure we will think of something Naruto-kun. In the meantime perhaps you would like a little bit of an explanation and introduction." Getting a nod from Naruto he smiled and offered the boy a chair, which he took cautiously.

"I'll start, I am Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Gremory, this is my wife Grayfia Lucifuge, she is also the queen of my Peerage. I see that term confuses you but I will explain in a moment. This is my father Zeoticus Gremory patriarch of the Gremory clan, and my mother Venelena Gremory formerly Bael matriarch of the clan." As each individual was introduced they offered slight bows of the head and warm smiles to Naruto.

"This here is my younger sister Rias Gremory," He pointed out the crimson haired girl. "the heiress to the clan, and this is her peerage, her Queen, Akeno Himejima," He now pointed to the dark haired girl with purple eyes who had been near the wall. "Her knight, Kiba Yuuto," he pointed to the blonde boy who bowed his head with a friendly smile. "And last but not least Koneko Toujou her rook." He pointed to the white haired girl, who seemed to no longer have the cute cat ears on her head.

"It's nice to meet you all. Uh, so what now?" He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Actually Naruto, perhaps it's best if you ate something, no doubt you are hungry. I'm sure my father and mother and Grayfia would be happy to guide you to the dining room. You wouldn't mind would you all?" Sirzechs asked the others. Grayfia immediately nodded and walked over to Naruto to guide him along and the four of them left the room.

"Onii-sama, did you want to talk with us about something? I think we would like to stay near him to watch over him till he finishes recovering." Rias said wanting to stay near the interesting blonde.

Sirzechs looked at her and remained silent for a moment before a small smile spread on his face. He tucked his hand into his pocket inside his suit jacket and withdrew a deformed Rook piece. The piece was obviously a rook, however rather than a normal piece the mutated rook seemed to twist upward from the base, it's column like sides twisting upward toward the top where it the castle like top looked much the same except the miniature battlements appeared like tiny kunai blades.

"Rias summon your remaining rook piece." Rias did as asked and held up an ordinary rook piece toward her brother.

"Rias, I know your birthday is coming up, so as part of your gift I'm exchanging your rook for this one." He took her rook and exchanged the mutated piece for it. Instantly the two pieces changed colors as the new Rook took on her crimson red.

"This rook is obviously mutated Rias, it is arguably one of the most potent pieces I have seen made. Ajuka told me you could theoretically recruit someone who is more powerful than you with it if they were willing. However that's not the main issue here. This is a gift to you Rias for your birthday, so whether you use it today, tomorrow, or never it's really up to you." Sirzech's stressed today and tomorrow when he spoke, as if his point wasn't already obvious. Rias rolled her eyes at her brother for acting like she didn't understand what he was getting at. Behind her Akeno giggled behind her hand and Kiba chuckled sheepishly at the awkward display. Koneko seemed to adopt an even flatter stare than she previously held.

"Thankyou Onii-sama, I'll try to find someone worthy of it." Rias sadi with a bland tone as she made the piece disappear into her pocket dimension.

"Excellent!" The Crimson Satan chirped. "Now let's go join our guest in the dining room what do you say?" His mood had dropped all seriousness and returned to the usually overly happy manner Rias was used to when she had to deal with her brother.

**Naruto**

The food was delicious. Besides Ichiraku Naruto rarely got decent hot meals. Though Tsunami in wave country had made delicious food as well. He had never had something quite like this though. It was a regular feast! Foods he couldn't even imagine, dishes he couldn't get enough for. So shoving everything in his mind to the side for now naruto dove in. It took several minutes before he realized he was being stared at.

Coming to an abrupt stop naruto turned to look at the three that had led him to the room and the gaggle of servants behind them all blinking owlishly at what they had just seen. A boy his size putting away so much food was more than a little surprising. What was more surprising was the speed he had been doing it in. Still, while his manners definitely needed work, he didn't make a mess. Didn't spill a drop. Cleaned each plate he had like it was his last. Watching the way he ate like he would never have food again sent the motherly instincts of Grayfia and Venelena into overdrive as they recalled the memories they had seen from him.

"Erm, Naruto-kun, is it all to your liking?" Venelena asked trying to break the staring contest between their group and the boy. Naruto swallowed the mouthful of chicken he had and wiped his mouth roughly with napkin. His bright eyes sparkled with joy the whole time.

"It's delicious, some of these things I've never even seen before, and it's all so delicious I've never been able to eat so much good food! Thank you Venelena-sama!" He blushed finally noticing the large stack of empty plates nearby.

"I'm glad you like it. Please eat till you are full okay?" If it was possible the bright smile he had given her a moment ago brightened even more.

So it was no surprise Naruto missed the arrival of Sirzechs, Rias, and her peerage. They came to a standstill in shock at the sight of the boy inhaling his food. So most of dinner went on without much said. Zeoticus nearly began to try and teach Naruto some better meal time manners before a sudden stomp on his foot by his wife told him to wait until another time. Venelena couldn't help but remember the innumerable nights she had seen in Naruto's memory where he had been forced to go to sleep still hungry from never getting enough food. It was to be expected he would eat like it was his last meal, to him every meal might just be the last.

Eventually the awkward meal came to a close, though Naruto failed to notice the awkwardness far too embedded into his feast to pay attention. Now once again drowsy, Rias and most of the other female devils couldn't help swoon at how adorable the tired Kitsune looked, nearly falling out of his chair as he began to nod off.

"Naruto-kun, I need you to wake up we have something we need to discuss." Sirzechs said gently shaking the boy back to being more aware. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and nodded to the Satan when he was back to being fully aware.

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow n Rias' direction asking a silent question which got him a nod in return. Rias stepped forward and smiled warmly toward him.

"Naruto, I know you are probably confused a little bit with what's going on, but I thought that maybe you would like to join my family?" WIth that Naruto's attention narrowed to the redheaded girl before him. Fully awake in an instant.

"Your family?" Naruto asked, though his voice came too softly for most of the room to hear.

"Erm, yes, you see we are devils and devils have a way of making others devils by binding them to themselves with these pieces." She held of the unique rook piece. "You would become a devil too, and technically be my servant but you would be a part of my peerage, like a part of my family. You would live a really long time with us and could live a happy life as part of our group." Naruto was dumbstruck for a moment. They were asking him to be one of them.

"You should take the offer Kit, there is no telling what the villagers will do to you if you can even get back home for not bringing their precious Uchiha back." Naruto flinched slightly at the words Kyuubi growled out within his mind. He ran a hand through his wild mane of hair in thought before nodding slowly to Rias.

"O-okay, I don't really think I can go back home anyway." He said. 'At least not without being even more of an outcast than I was.' He thought somberly.

Rias grinned brightly and practically dragged him out of the room and toward another room to perform the ceremony. Naruto barely managing to get his feet under him so that the dragging wasn't literal. Once they were in the small sitting room she had chosen she made naruto lay back on one of the couches before she placed the rook piece over his chest.

Internally Kyuubi grinned. With this, his new kit would be on his way to becoming a power to be proud of. The odd paternal feeling he had felt toward Naruto since the boy underwent his changes had to have something to do with his interest, however despite his power Kyuubi couldn't quite place why it was that he had begun to suddenly care more for his container. He suspected that the fact the boy was now one of his own kin had something to do with it. Or perhaps it was always there and he was just now able to shake the anger blinding him to that fact.

Whatever the reason was, the Kyuubi grinned as he felt the power flow into Naruto's body as he was made into a member of the redhead's peerage. The power was dark, and like when they were brought to this world, Naruto's body changed slightly. He seemed to gain a second chakra system, except it didn't carry chakra. He also oddly enough seemed to now have wings. That was curious. He wondered idly what it would be like to fly, even if he would be inside of his prison as he did so.

Laying his head back down Kyuubi drifted off to sleep. Things had gotten far better and more interesting for his container than before. Perhaps it was time for a new start. Then again it was rather fun to try and terrify the boy and give him nightmares about losing control.

Only time would tell, Kyuubi thought, whether or not the boy was actually worth putting effort into guiding. If he was, the fox smirked imagining the possibilities in this new world.


	2. Rewrite Incoming!

**Hey Everyone, Obviously this is not a chapter, but don't be disappointed, because it just means that you can read the actual new chapter/story rewrite that will be either posted shortly or already has been. **

**So Yeah...carry on.**


End file.
